


What A Day

by InfernusCerberus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinda, Klance is background at the same time it isnt, Lotor POV, Lotor just want to rest, M/M, McDonald's, Mutual Pining, This came to me thanks of a meme I saw on facebook, This is mostly comedy, you'll see - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Lotor tuvo que ser sincero en esta parte, se ahogó dos veces con su refresco. Su nariz le dolía porqué el refresco decidió viajar por este, volviendo a tomar su celular para escribir rápido mientras que apretaba sus labios para que las risas no escaparan de él."“’Lura”“No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar”“Oh no, oh no Lotor”“Acaso el chico te navajeo??”
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pero que año fue el 2020, ¿Uh? WHAT A YEAR
> 
> Literalmente ese año destruyo cualquier plan que tenía no solo por culpa de la cuarentena, sino también por razones personales, cerrando con tremendo broche de oro. No voy a dar muchas explicaciones, solo diré que una semana antes de Navidad mi abuela materna falleció después de dos años luchando contra una enfermedad, y ha sido difícil, pero hay que seguir moviéndose ¿No?
> 
> Anyways, esta tontería nació porqué vi un meme en mi facebook y me pico la llaga de escribir algo así BSFDSVY Al menos es bueno ver que no perdí el toque. Este año, espero, ESPERO EN VERDAD que se me den las oportunidades para seguir subiendo cosas en mis cuentas de fanfics, en especial ahora que me moví al fandom de los danmeis, ¡Pero no se crean! El Avatar!Au y mi fanfic Pétalos de Mariposas van a seguir, solo que vendrán un poco más lento, pero seguro, como dicen por ahí ~

Lotor soltó un bostezo, mirando hacía el reloj de muñeca, faltaban solo diez minutos para las once de la noche y no fue sino hace cinco minutos atrás que había salido de aquella aparente interminable reunión con los ejecutivos empresariales. Todo lo que Lotor quería era simplemente ir a su casa, besar a su esposa y su pequeña hija y tirarse a dormir por las próximas veinticuatro horas de ser posible, su sueño frustrado. Sin embargo, en vez de conducir directamente a su hogar había estacionado su auto en uno de los muchos sitios de comida rápida que existían en la ciudad, por qué no había cenado nada desde que estuvo en la reunión, sin ánimos de prepararse algo más sano de lo que tenía dentro de su nevera.

No hay nada de malo de darse el gusto de comer comida grasienta de la calle de vez en cuando.

Acomodo lo mejor que podía su cabello en una suelta cola de caballo la cual antes era alta y elegante, después de tantas horas encerrado en un lugar rodeado de ancianos este había perdido su elegancia, unos que otros mechones de cabello blanco alborotado caían sobre su rostro los cuales acomodaba detrás de su oreja. Ya se había desecho de la corbata como el abrigo de su traje hace un buen rato, arremangado las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta la altura de sus codos. Si sus promotores lo vieran dirían que no es una imagen presentable, pero a él no le importaba dar una imagen presentable ahora, eran las once de la noche, estaba hambriento y está frente a un McDonalds; _¿Quién dice que necesita etiqueta para entrar a un McDonalds?_

Con pasos seguros fue hacía la entrada del lugar, desde los ventanales podía ver que solo había un par de personas dentro, dos en una mesa consumiendo sus alimentos y otros dos en la caja registradora, algo relativamente normal para la hora que era. Más Lotor no esperaba, que el momento en que abriera la puerta del lugar fuese recibido con un…

- _¡¡Sé que pusiste más sal en las papas cuando específicamente dije que las quería baja en sodio!!_ –El chico, del lado externo de la caja registradora agitaba lo que Lotor suponía era una bolsa de papas fritas en el aire, algunas de las papas volando hasta caer en el suelo a sus pies.- _¡Y me diste la salsa equivocada! ¡Pedí kétchup, no mayonesa! ¿¿Quién come papas fritas con mayonesa??_

Y el otro chico, del otro lado de la caja registradora, con toda la parafernalia que indicaba que era el trabajador en turno de la noche solo veía hacía el cliente con una expresión que decía que estaba a tres segundos de meterlo dentro de la freidora, que se contuviera decía que el chico tenía bastante auto control en manejar su inconformidad. Eso, o no quería perder el trabajo por gritarle de regresó a un cliente en la cara.

- _Te lo dije, todas las papas fritas vienen del mismo molde, todas ya traen sal. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Separara una por una para evitar las más saladas?_ –Bufó, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.- _Y si tanto quieres kétchup, ¿Qué no sabes que literalmente hay un lugar donde puedes agarrar las salsas que quieras después de realizar tu compra?_

Aquellos dos chicos siguieron discutiendo por la comida, en lo que Lotor levantaba su rostro hacía el techo como si este pudiera hacer que su suerte cambiara. _Adolescentes_. Lidiar con adolescentes hormonales era mil veces más difícil que lidiar con hombres en sus cercanos cincuenta que creían ser mejor que él solo por tener más tiempo en el negocio. No sabía cómo iba a lidiar con Fala cuando entrara en la adolescencia, pero como Lotor normalmente se decía todos los días, un paso a la vez. Lotor se había acercado hacía la caja registradora donde los chicos seguían discutiendo por comida u algo así, llevando su puño a la boca carraspeó un par de veces hasta que el chico, el que trabajaba en McDonalds, volteó a verlo con ojos inyectados en sangre que luego se abrieron de par en par al ver que había un cliente nuevo.

- _Lo siento, señor, ya le atiendo_ –Decía con voz profesional, empujando al otro chico que estaba haciendo… _Algo_. Acomodando sus ropas y gorra, antes de poner su más profesionalmente falsa sonrisa, era tan falsa que Lotor estaba impresionado.- _Bienvenido a McDonalds, ¿En qué puedo servirle?_

- _No se lo recomiendo señor, puede que termine confundiendo sus órdenes o escupiendo en su helado_ –El chico moreno se le había acercado, “susurrando” de una forma que hasta las personas en la mesa lejana le habría escuchado.

- _Nadie más. Esta aquí._ –Decía el pelinegro entre dientes, enviando dagas con sus ojos al otro que solo le enviaba otras de regreso.- _¿Qué desea, señor?_

- _Un combo número 2, por favor_ –Decía con calma, con una leve sonrisa en su boca, de su bolsillo sacó su billetera con calma, tratando de que no se vea ese _leve_ interés de saber si los dos chicos terminarían peleándose en el piso de un McDonalds a las once de la noche, extendiendo su tarjeta de débito.

El pelinegro tomó su tarjeta, ignorando por completo al moreno mientras hacía todos los pagos necesarios diciéndole que su orden estaría lista en unos minutos, entregándosela. Lotor inclinó su cabeza, girando en sus talones para irse a sentar en una de las mesas más cercanas a esperar, sacando su celular para entretenerse mientras tanto. Notó que su esposa estaba conectada a pesar de la hora, lo cual en sí no era raro, Allura solía quedarse despierta hasta tarde corrigiendo algunos de los trabajos de sus alumnos, algunas veces se le unía a ayudarla, ambos riendo de las respuestas que algunos de los chicos ponían viendo como sus ojos brillaban con increíble satisfacción cuando marcaba con su bolígrafo rojo aquel error queriendo exponerlo a la vista de todos.

Ella es tan hermosa.

El chillido del par de adolescente a la distancia le hizo girar sus ojos, decidiendo enviarle un mensaje a ella.

_“¿Crees que Fala se vuelva rebelde y desastrosa cuando llegué a la adolescencia?”_

_“Rezó a todos los dioses existentes en este universo para que eso no suceda.”  
“Y dónde estás tú???”  
“Sigues en esa tonta reunión?? :0???”_

_“No, hace un par de minutos que termine.”  
“Estoy en un mcdonalds, estaba hambriento y decidí hacer un pequeño tour”  
“No mi más brillante idea, claro u_u”_

_“Oh no”  
“Que paso?”_

Justo cuando estaba por responder, se escuchó un fuerte sonido que lo hizo girar a ver que sucedía. Quién sabe en qué momento sucedió, o cómo sucedió, o _porqué_ sucedió, pero el chico moreno había encontrado una escoba con la cual parece estar amenazando al chico pelinegro diciéndole que no le tenía miedo. Y el chico pelinegro sacó **_una navaja_** , una verdadera navaja de _su_ bolsillo, animando al otro de que le atacará si se creía tan valiente.

Lotor soltó un profundo suspiro, pasando su mano por su cansado rostro, regresando a la conversación con Allura.

_“Adolescentes, eso es lo que pasa”  
“Uno de ellos tiene un cuchillo”_

_“QUÉ??!?!?!”  
“LOTOR”  
“FBISDOFBVUIDSVFUIDSVFUSDIUF”_

Un nuevo movimiento le hizo levantar la cabeza, un nuevo empleado del lugar venía a entregarle su pedido, algo que normalmente no hacían, pero viendo lo que sucedía detrás de ellos entendía por qué su sonrisa era tan tensa.

- _Aquí tiene señor, disfrute de su comida_ –Decía con educación, volteando a ver hacía los otros dos que parecían que relámpagos salieran de sus ojos con la fuerza en la que miraba al otro. Suspiró derrotado, yendo por donde vino entrando tras una puerta roja detrás de la caja registradora. Lotor miró su pedido, una simple caja con Nuggets, una hamburguesa de queso, un refresco mediano y unas papas medianas, nada tan elaborado, pero tampoco menos disfrutable. Ignorando todo el alboroto Lotor se dispuso a ingerir sus alimentos para poder irse de ahí y acurrucarse a un lado de su esposa como viene queriendo desde esa mañana.

Quién pensaría que sería testigo de algo insólito.

El chico pelinegro de la navaja chasqueó la lengua, guardando de regresó está en su bolsillo, rodando los ojos con tanta fuerza que a Lotor le preocupó que estos salieran de su cráneo.

- _¿Ven? Esto es por lo que creo que todos los hombres heteros son basuras, no les interesa escuchar razones, solo les interesa pelear._

Y el chico moreno abrió su boca con tanta sorpresa que por un segundo Lotor creyó que el pobre muchacho estaba teniendo alguna especie de paro respiratorio, estaba que ofrecía llamar a la ambulancia cuando este golpeo sus manos con fuerza en el mesón.

- _¡TE EQUIVOCAS OTRA VEZ, PERRA! ¡TAMBIÉN ME GUSTA LA PIJA!_ –Gritó aquello con un tono tan indignado, _tan ofendido_ de que lo creyera _heterosexual_ hasta ahora. Que le dijera lo que sea menos _heterosexual_ , aparentemente.

Luego, se hizo un silencio descomunal. Lotor tuvo que ser sincero en esta parte, se ahogó dos veces con su refresco. La primera cuando el chico navaja dijo aquella frase sobre los hombres heterosexuales, y la segunda cuando el chico moreno claramente acaba de confesarse frente al otro que es bisexual, y bastante interesado en el miembro masculino. Su nariz le dolía porqué el refresco decidió viajar por este, volviendo a tomar su celular para escribir rápido mientras que apretaba sus labios para que las risas no escaparan de él.

_“’Lura”  
“No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar”_

_“Oh no, oh no Lotor”  
“Acaso el chico te navajeo??”  
“Estas bien?? ESTAS EN EL HOSPITAL??”  
“?????”_

_“Estoy bien”  
“Pero no creo que ninguno de estos chicos este bien”_

Y prosiguió a contarle toda la historia con lujos y detalles a su esposa sobre lo que había pasado desde que entró al sitio y se vio testigo de una revuelta entre un par de chicos. Allura, ni corta ni perezosa, mostro su interés en el tema enviando una serie de emojis que reían y lloraban al mismo tiempo como una serie de imágenes, _meme_ s, de diferentes seres gritando-riendo también.

_“loTOr, cariño, lindura, estrella de mi vida”  
“Pásame una foto del par de chicos, necesito saber quiénes son los actores de tal esplendida obra”_

¿Quién era él para negarle algo a su esposa? Con discreción busco un mejor ángulo para tomarle un par de fotos a los chicos, quienes parecía estar contemplando cada una de sus decisiones desde el día que nacieron hasta ahora, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban rápidamente la desviaban a otro lado. ¿Eran ideas suyas o los dos estaban sonrojados? ¿A quién le importa realmente? Le tomó un par de fotos enviándoselo directamente a la conversación con su esposa.

_“ohpordios Lotor”  
“Lotooooooooooooor”  
“Esos dos tontos son mis alumnoooos”  
“Clases separadas pero aun así omg”  
“omggggggg”_

Más de esos emojis que ríen y lloran a la vez fueron enviados, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco, su esposa era demasiado adorable.

 _“Necesito decirte que esto cuenta como regalo de aniversario adelantado”_  
“El mejor regalo de aniversario de todos”  
“!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Qué bueno saberlo.

Ahora que Lotor no parecía estarse ahogando con su coca-cola, al fijarse en los otros dos ahora parecían tener una conversación normal (O al menos lo “normal” en un par de adolescentes, _¿Cómo saberlo?_ Ya no hablaba adolescente desde hace rato), aprovechó para terminar de consumir su comida para poder irse de ahí. El otro par de chicos, esos que hasta ahora no hicieron nada, _ni siquier_ a mostraron molestia alguna al ver a un par de chicos pelearse se levantaron dejando la bandeja de plástico sobre la papelera.

- _¡LANCE!_ –La más pequeña de los dos, se había girado para gritarle al muchacho moreno que seguía conversando con el otro. Cuando volteo a verle, la muchacha rodó sus ojos.- _¡Deja de coquetear y vámonos! ¡Tenemos exámenes mañana!_

El moreno pareció ahogarse con su saliva un par de veces, los colores subiéndose a su rostro. Lotor parpadeó un par de veces, procesando lo que había escuchado. Antes de irse, el muchacho de la navaja le había tomado de la muñeca, usando un bolígrafo que tenía en su oreja, con su boca quitó la tapa y escribió algo en la palma de la mano del otro. Este miró con ojos saltones lo que tenía escrito, luego regresó al otro que guardo su bolígrafo, tomando la escoba que había quedado olvidada sobre el mesón, viendo al otro sobre su hombro al cual le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta. El moreno se sonrojo con furia soltando un sonido parecido a un oso bebé, dándose vuelta para ir hacía sus amigos tropezando con sus pies en el proceso, el adolescente más grande le dio una palmada al moreno, y la chica solo rodó sus ojos tras sus grandes lentes saliendo del local.

El silencio reinó el lugar. Lotor llevó una mano a su sien, masajeándolo.

Acaso… _¿Acaso aquellos dos estuvieron coqueteando todo este tiempo?_

Todos esos gritos, esas amenazas, esas ideas que el chico se equivocó con lo que pidió; ¿Fue solo una excusa del chico moreno para coquetear con el chico navaja? ¿Así era como coqueteaban los adolescentes en estos días? ¡Esto totalmente no pasaba en sus tiempos! _Jesús_ … Que viejo se sentía… ¡Y ni siquiera estaba a la mitad de sus treinta!

Qué día el que tuvo. Lotor no podía esperar en llegar a su casa, abrazar a Fala con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo que _nunca pero nunca_ crezca, besar a su esposa y luego tirarse en la cama para cumplir con su mayor sueño frustrado:

Dormir por las siguientes veinticuatro horas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! <3
> 
> ¡Espero estén teniendo un bonito inicio de año!


End file.
